lost in the wrong world
by wrecker159753
Summary: Tenchi Medora average mail high school student just died. Fortunately for him he also just got isekaied. Unfortunately something went very very wrong


An/ hello this is my attempt at an original isekai. So first off this is just a short prolog. I decided to cut this off of chapter 1 and the rest of it will be chapter 2. Anyways this is partially inspired by my love of isekai and anime in general but a good chunk of it is inspired by my rp's I do over on da. This will be a plot heavy not safe for work story so you have been warned. Though I will admit do to how I have this set up the first handful of chapters will be smut free. Lastly as always any feedback is greatly appreciated and feel free to leave any suggestion or point out any errors. I may have missed in the comments. Also, if you want to ask any of my characters a question directly. I will answer them in my next Q&A/ newsletter. Just tag it with the Q&A tag or post it in my Q&A section on discord.

'Wellp this sucks.' This was the last thought of Tenchi midoriya a fifteen year old Japanese American boy. As he pushed his younger sister out of the way of a speeding truck before being hit by it himself. He didn't feel pain when he was hit by the truck in fact he didn't even feel it when he was hit. All that he really felt was a sudden sensation like he was flying followed by a sudden stop as he hit the ground.

[violent impact detected vital crash immanent life expectancy twenty percent and dropping. Internal bleeding detected and organ failure emanant multiple skeletal fractures detected. Begin preparations for reincarnation Procedure.] A voice in the ether between worlds spoke out as it got ready to usher Tenchi to his next life.

'Crap I'm dead so much for being an unstoppable titan.' Tenchi thought referring to his status as the star of his high school soccer team the titans.

[Skill request identified skill request granted. Titan skill tree granted. Also extra skill might of the titans granted. Might of a titan is a lesser passive reinforcement skill granting enhanced strength and resistance.]

An ambulance arrived shortly after Tenchi was hit. The e.m.t.'s strapped him into a gurney and loaded him in before rushing him to the hospital. 'Well at least I have a chance at surviving now right? Oh god I really hope that I can make it out of this. Weight if I make it out of this will I end up in a weal chair. Oh god I hope not I don't think I could live like that. Oh, shit oh shit oh shit if I can't walk after this. I won't be able to play sports anymore and if I can't play sports. I'll never be able to get into college on a scholarship and get my technical degree.' He thought before losing consciousness.

[Multiple skill request identified skill request partially granted. The skill request hope chance up was denied. The skill has instead been overridden by the holy blessing of the goddess of hope. All skills stats and effects are temporally boosted when the user is the source of hope. This buffs power and duration depend on the number of backers and the user's attunement to the gods. Skill request excepted specialist skill athletic granted. Athletic grants the user heightened speed and agility and natural talent with sports of all kinds. Skill request excepted common skill Learned. Intelligence will be permanently increased. Along with making it easier for the user to learn new things and the mastery speed of skills is permanently increased by ten percent. Along with an added chance to learn/unlock knew skills more easily. Skill request excepted additional skill technical knowledge. technical knowledge allows greater understanding of mechanical devises and concepts no matter how complex.]

Several minutes later Tenchi regained consciousness. 'Wha what happen aaaaah It hurts why haven't they given me any pain killers yet? I just got hit by a truck it's a miracle I'm still alive.' He thought as when he tried to speak. He couldn't get the sound to come out.

[Skill request identified skill request excepted. Unique skill pain killer granted. Pain killer neutralizes pain to both the user and any chosen companion. Also grants a miner healing buff and has a chance to activate the barbarian class skill adrenaline rush. Adrenalin rush buffs all physical attack and class skills. Along with buffing all none energy based Defenses and resistances. Skill request excepted error unknown skill miracle of life power unknow error skill request granted skill ability unknown.]

"Move move move he's crashing we need to get him into surgery now! Suspected spinal fractur swelling in the brain internal bleeding and at least several broken bones! Hell, I got know clue how this kid is still breathing let alone conscious! Speaking of which we need to give him something for the pain I was hesitant to give him something with the state he's in!" The e.m.t. said passing Tenchi off to the doctors.

"Prep some painkiller and a er." Shouted the female doctor who rush to help him.

'Ah finally they gave me something the pain. Urrg it's getting hard to think straight. Is that because of the meds. Oh well look on the bright side at least they got me a hot doctor working on me. Hey who know maybe I can seduce her into playing doctor with me hah.' He thought as the painkillers started to take effect and clouded his mind.

[Cosmetic request identified cosmetic request excepted. Cosmetic request attractive female. Skill line request identified do to vagueness of the request a request for both versions of the skill line have been requested. Both skill line requests excepted. Skill line female subduction one increase charisma and persuasion against female. Skill line female subduction two grands a buff to increase charisma and persuasion when the victim is attracted to the user. Skill request identified skill request excepted. Doctorate this skill grants medical knowledge including how to make and use medicine. A long with an increase in intelligence. This skill has been upgraded by the skills learned and technical knowledge thus the Unique skill doctorate has evolved in to the legendary skill sage. This has increased the total effectiveness of the user's intelligence and all healing skills. Do to the massive increase in base intelligence the common skill learned has evolved to the advanced skill scholar. This Permanently boosting the effectiveness of all intelligence based skills and increased the power of mastered skills and increased the mastery rate of all skills. Also allows auto translation of any written or spoken language in to one the user understand.]

'Damn she's hot. Why why haven't I made time for girls if I make it out of this. I'm going to fix that I'm im going become such a lady killer. No no girl will be able to resist my rare animal magnetism. Hell, I I might even become some girl knight in shining armor. Oh or maybe a mage. Mages are cool I feel fuzzzzy what was I just thinking about.' He thought before passing out from the drugs.

[Multiple skill request identified skill request excepted. Specialist skill lady killer granted. Lady killer increases all attacks skills and buffs to be twice as effective on female targets. Skill request excepted animal magnetism granted. Animal magnetism grants a boosted chance at taming or befriending animals. Multiple class request identified class request granted both the mage and knight skill trees have been granted. Along with the Unique mage knight skill tree. Additionally, due to the skills scholar sage and technical knowledge. The advanced class skill tree technomancer has been granted.]

A few minutes later Tenchi midoriya went into shock and started to seize on the operation table.

[Vital signs crashing preparing reincarnation procedure. Error unknown error searching unknown skill detected. Locked skill error error un able to remove error vital signs lost. Attempting reincarnation procedure. … Procedure successful miner error in procedure attempting correction attempted failed.]


End file.
